Lost In Thought
by Military Mechanic
Summary: He's the typical new kid. Quiet, jumpy, and not quick to make friends. But, as time goes on, Sanji thinks that there is something more to him. A reason for the fear of touch. A why to the concerned looks his cousin is constantly throwing him, because Kaya may not be healthy but she is strong and quite capable of handling things herself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yay for One Piece! and for this pairing, despite the fact that no one else seems to enjoy it...seriously, there are, like, no stories for this pairing. none. and it sucks big time so, in an attempt to generate more Sanji/Usopp-love, i've started this little gem of a tale.

the credit for actual plot goes to my older sister, Lancesinmyheart, who is a sheer genius when it comes to plots.

so, as always, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today." says Nariko, offering her class a large smile. She ignores their irritated and disbelieving stares, instead waving one hand to the boy standing beside her.

Unfortunately, it's the middle of the school year and her class stays silent. Beside her, the young boy's shoulders droop. His eyes flicker, first to her, then to the plethora of staring high-schooler's before him. Shifts uncomfortably, shoves both hands in his pocket, and finally stares down at her feet.

The smile drops off of Nariko's face. "Come on now, kids. Why don't you give him a warm welcome? And, Usopp, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Again, her previous students stay silent. The tan-skinned boy beside her, however, gives one more uncomfortable shuffle of his feet before looking up at the other students.

"I'm, uh, my name's Usopp Rami." he squeeks out. His voice is high-pitched and rather shakey, nerves getting the best of him. "I just - I just moved to town and, uhm, can I go sit down now?"

He turns a pleading gaze on the woman beside him, relieved that she doesn't seem too up-tight. Horror-stories of uncaring teachers can do wonders for a boy that has always been home-schooled. When he first moved here, to Grand Line City, he'd been terrified of public school.

Still is, though the warm brown eyes of Nariko are doing a good job at easing some of his worries.

"Of course, Rami." she answers, waving him towards an empty seat. Between Sanji and Nojiko who, hopefully, wouldn't give him too much trouble. "And, now, before we begin, a few words about our new student. Not only is he from out of town, but he's been taught at home for quite some time. I hope that you'll all do well to welcome him and help him out!"

Again, she is met by silence. A few of the more social students send the long-nosed boys a smile, though most just keep doodling on their paper or staring blankly in her direction, waiting for the class to start.

Nariko lets out a sigh, then turns to face her black-board. Sometimes she forgets just how anti-social her class is.

-x-x-x-

The halls, Usopp decides rather quickly, are very simalier to what he assumes Hell is. Everywhere he turns, there is something new to dodge. An elbow here, a shove there, a nasty word and an angry scowl.

Twice, he is pushed into a locker. Several times, his feet are trampled. By the time that he actually reaches his locker, it feels as though his throat has something lodged in it and his heart is pounding in his chest.

He cannot breath.

He cannot move.

He cannot hear - and, when he lets his forhead fall against the cool metal of his locker door, it is with the knowledge that, everyday for the next two years, this is what he'll be forced to endure.

Suddenly, he finds himself missing quaint little Syrup Village.

-x-x-x-

Math class brings with it a tardy note and his first glimpse of a _real_ teacher. Mr. Barnaby is nothing less then gruesome in his ways, focusing every ounce of attention on the quivering Usopp.

A question pops up? Usopp is called on. Something is gotten wrong? His knowledge is mocked. He is belittled and laughed at, by someone supposed to be teaching him!

And Usopp wants to protest Barnaby's accusations so badly. Tell the class that it isn't his fault, because he could only teach himself so much. Small town libraries aren't meant to provide an entire schooling's worth of knowledge, just like children aren't supposed to explain theoriums of algebra and science to themselves.

Instead, the young man just ducks his head and tries to deal with it.

-x-x-x-

Lunch offers a brief sanctum for Usopp. He doesn't have to wonder around and look for a table, nor does he need to wait in line for the soggy looking pizza that's being served. Instead, he's rescued by his pale-skinned cousin, Kaya.

"There you are, Usopp!" she calls, waving at him from her almost filled table. "Come sit over here!"

For the first time that day, Usopp gives a small smile. He shifts the bag carrying his lunch, packed by one of Kaya's many care-takers, and makes his way through the still bustling crowd.

"H-hey, Kaya." he says, taking the only empty seat there. It's inbetween his cousin and a red haired girl he hasn't met yet. "Thanks for, uh, y'know, saving me a seat."

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Kaya asks, then she turns to the rest of the table. "This is my cousin, Usopp. I hope you all don't mind if he sits here with us?"

"Of course not, Kaya." the girl beside Usopp says, rolling her eyes. "Since when do we care who sits here?"

A few of the other kids around her laugh, including Kaya, and Usopp gives an awkward smile. After just a few moments, everyone is introducing themselves.

Nami - who is sitting on his left, short hair tucked behind one ear, and clad in what he assumes is fashionable clothing.

Luffy - who is too focused on eating to do much more than grin and wave, though he seems like a decent guy.

Robin - who, with a slight smile, introduces herself and turns back to her conversation with Nami.

Sanji - who, it turns out, is the blond that Usopp sits beside during English.

Zolo - who scowls and grunts but doesn't actually speak.

Kaya is perfectly at ease here, among her friends. They don't mind that she's sick, and always will be. They don't care that she's rich, or that she's a little on the quiet side. They enjoy her company.

Usopp? He wishes he could go home.

-x-x-x-

The rest of the school day passes in the same, rushed but drawn out manner. Most of his teachers find joy in watching him squirm, most of his fellow students don't notice that he's there. The ones that do are either introduced to him by Kaya, and offer a smile and nothing more, or only add to the stress of the day.

Twice, he is knocked down.

Once, he gets lost in the maze of halls that make up his new school.

He drops his shoulder-bag, misplaces his lunch money, and desperately misses the days when he taught himself all that he knew.

At the same time, he isn't sure that he wants to go home to his new house. Oh, it isn't really his. It's Kaya's - or rather, it is Kaya's parents home, though the two adults are rarely at home. Instead, the sickly girl is taken care of by the numerous helping hands that the Naveah family have hired over the years. And it's a grand house, especially when compared to Usopp's former dwelling. It's just that, if he's honest, Kaya's personal butler makes him more than a little nervous.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ah, Miss Kaya. You're home. I trust that school went well?" purrs Kuro, voice slick with fake wonder. He is standing just outside of the main entrance to the mansion-like abode, one hand resting on the fine white railing that surrounds the covered porch.

Almost ignorantly, Kaya gives him a kind smile. "Yes, it did. I've actually made plans to have Nami over later this evening, if you think that would be alright? Maybe we could even get Valtina to make those little orange cakes for dessert?"

As he always does, Kuro pauses for a moment as though in deep thought. His dark blue eyes, almost black, narrow slightly, mouth turned down in concentration. Then he gives a slow nod, but doesn't smile back.

Never smiles back, as far as Usopp can tell. The younger boy is standing just a few spaces behind his cousin, one hand gripping the strap of his olive green shoulder-bag, the other shoved in the pocket of his jeans.

On the very first day of living at Kaya's, Usopp had decided that something about Kuro just _wasn't right_. Maybe it's the fact that, even when he is speaking to someone else, if Usopp is around then those almost black eyes are latched onto him.

Just like now, when he nods at the blonde girl beside him and starts down the red-wood stairs.

"I think that we can arrange that, Miss Kaya." Kuro tells her, then he slips slender fingers under the loop of her bag and slides it onto his own shoulder. "Why don't you go make your request? I believe that she is in the upstairs sitting room, presently."

"Alright, thank you Kuro!" says Kaya. She flashes him another smile and then, slowly and carefully, just like always, makes her way up the stairs and into the house.

The dark-haired man turns to Usopp then, corners of his lips quirked up in a smirk. "And what about you, Usopp? Was your first day at a real school..._pleasent_?"

The last word comes out almost as a hiss and, without thinking, Usopp takes a step away from the older male. "It - it was fine, I g-guess."

Like with Kaya, Kuro nods and then moves to take the long-nosed man's shoulder-bag. Before Usopp can protest, which he plans on doing, pale fingers have already wrapped themselves around the worn strap.

For the briefest of moments, they hesitate there. Cold skin against Usopp's bare shoulder, in a way that seems more menacing then anything else, and then they are gone.

With them is Kuro who, by the time Usopp manages to blink the haze of fear away from his eyes, has already dissapeared into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Written because I just watched the tenth One Piece movie, and it inspired me to do something for these two. :D

* * *

"C'mon, Patty!" shouts Sanji, irritated. "Get those danishes in the oven already, we've got customers waitin' for them!"

Behind him, the large man grunts and pulls a face. For a moment, he debates on telling the younger chef to do it himself. After all, he's a senior chef there. Not Sanji. Just as he's about to, the blond man scowls at him and moves to snatch the pan away - and out of sheer stubborness Patty tugs it back towards him.

"I'm getting them, I'm getting them." he snaps. Then he turns on his heel and starts to squeeze his way through the small kitchen and to one of the empty ovens.

Sanji rolls his eyes at the other man. "Idiot."

It's not a new thing, Patty not doing his job. In fact, it's an every day thing here at the Baratie. None of his co-workers ever do their actual job. They much prefer standing around and chatting with the customers, as though that's what they're being paid to do instead of cook.

Sanji? He much prefers being in the back over the front.

-x-x-x-x-

"Oi, Sanji!" calls Deidara, sticking her head in through the white, swinging door that divide the kitchen from the front. "Table Three wants an order of eclairs, yeah? Make 'em quick!"

Then the blonde dissapears, letting the door close behind her. Even with it closed, he can hear her start jabbering to one of the customers. Something about clay and art class, then a loud exclamation about something getting blown up.

Sanji shakes his head at her, once more wondering about her sanity. Then he's washing his hands and all but dances across the kitchen, easily twisting out of the other chefs ways and sliding over to an empty counter. He grabs one of the large, metal bowls from the shelf and then he gets to work.

And it's just so easy, this job. Turning a handful of seperate things, flour and butter and sugar and milk, and creating something new. Something better.

In his mind, it's perfect.

Being able to cook here, at the Baratie, is his dream. He's helping people and doing what he loves at the same time. And while it may not be the most extravagant resturaunt in town, this little coffee shop feels like home to him.

-x-x-x-x-

He works there after school, every day. Night shift. In the back, among the dishes and the food and the hot, stiff air of the kitchen.

That's what Sanji loves. But it isn't what makes him money.

What makes him money is when he works up front, on the weekends. The customers love him because, unlike the rest of the men who work at the Baratie, Sanji has social skills. He can flutter from table to table and take orders, do things quick and get them done, but he can accomplish that while he's smiling and laughing and talking.

That's where he is when the door opens, a musical chime sounding through the cafe. Sanji doesn't pause in what he's doing (carting dirty dishes to the back of the resturaunt), but looks over his shoulder to offer the newest customer a smile. Then, without thinking, he shoves the stack of plates at a passing waiter, turns on his heel and all but sweeps over to where the blonde has paused.

"Kaya!" he says happily, reaching out and taking one of her pale hands in his own. They're shaking slightly, but he doesn't pay that any mine. The young woman always trembles. "I didn't think that I would see you here today. Yesterday, you said that you had something you wanted to do."

Kaya smiles, and lets the chef hold her hand for a moment longer. When she moves to take it back, it's released. "I wasn't planning on coming over, but I was on my way back from the hospital -"

She's cut off there, by a frantic Sanji suddenly looking her over with a more critical eye. "The hospital? What happened? Are you alright?"

It takes a moment for him to notice the frail looking boy standing a few feet behind her, still hovering by the front door. Sanji recognizes him from English class, and from the seat next to Kaya at lunch that is suddenly taken, every day, without fail. He thinks his name is Usopp, but he isn't sure.

What he is sure of is that the boy's left arm is in a dark blue sling, a stark white cast poking out from beneath the heavy fabric. Dark brown eyes are glancing around nervously - and is that a bruise beginning to form around his right eye? Yes, Sanji decides, it most certainly is.

"-fell down the stairs." Kaya is saying, and with a start Sanji realizes that he hadn't even noticed she was speaking. He doesn't ask her to repeat herself, however, and just gives what he hope comes off as a concerned nod.

Behind her, Usopp has averted his gaze. Looking at the floor, the cieling,the tables and chairs and booths; anywhere but at his cousin, who is so content with the explanation that it almost _hurt_.

Sanji doesn't see that, though. He just sees a nervous boy, not quite sure what to do or say.

-x-x-x-x-

Kaya orders a strawberry shortcake and a mug of green tea. Just like she always does, and that simple fact brings a smile to Sanji's face. It's always nice to have a regular come by. Even more so when they're sweet girls like Kaya is - and maybe he does stop every now and then to ask her about school, but isn't he allowed that?

Usopp, on the other hand, eyes the menu and then shakes his head. Asks for a cup of ice water.

When Sanji brings it, along with the light yellow mug that carries Kaya's tea, he notices that the long-nosed boy doesn't hesitate in swallowing down two small, white pills. Tylenol three, he thinks, and he feels for the boy.

Broken bones suck.

Sanji's only ever broken his leg, when he was young and stupid and in a knock-down drag-out fight with Zolo, and it was the single most miserable time of his life. Had to cut down on everything that he did, and damn if it didn't hurt too. Like fire lacing through his veins, every time he so much as twitched it.

That's why, when Perona comes out with table five's order, Sanji makes sure that there are two shortcakes there and not just one.

-x-x-x-x-

Most teenagers, when they have the day free of school, free of parents and responsibilities, go out. To parties and clubs and dances. To their friends house and the arcade and the movies. To anywhere that isn't home, because that's what the week-end is for. Fun.

Sanji spends it at work. When his shift is over, he slips into the back and then starts up the narrow stair-case that leads to the loft above the Baratie. It's a small place; living room, bedroom, and bathroom, but it works for him just fine. Light blues and yellow adorn the walls in the form of striped curtain, and a matching blanket is draped over the back of his couch. A small television is set up in corner and, with a sigh, Sanji drapes himself on the couch and snatches up the remote, flicking it on.

Something about snails is on, and for a moment he wonders why the nature station is playing. Then he decides that he doesn't care and toes off his shoes, letting them drop to the floor with a "clunk". Closes his eyes - and to the drone of an old man talking about mucus and shells and spirals, he drifts to sleep.


End file.
